Fluid filters are widely known and used. After use and wear, many fluid filters must eventually have their filter elements serviced and/or replaced, and many fluid filters themselves must be removed in order to be serviced and/or replaced. Filters used in lube systems, for example, often employ a screwdriver to impale a shell of the filter to drain the filter before removal. This method of servicing can be difficult in some cases, due to limited room around the filter and can be messy. In other examples, fuel filters such as those employed in high pressure comment rail (HPCR) fuel systems typically have a dedicated drain valve. However, the drain valve usually is not operated before a filter service, and often is a separate device which does not interact directly with the replaceable filter element. Further, such fluid filters do not have a drain valve that interacts directly with a portion of the filter. Thus, improvements can still be made to existing fluid filters and to existing filter servicing processes.